Patients who had Norplant 11 inserted in a previous protocol are followed for three years in this protocol to monitor safety and efficacy. Patients are seen for quarterly visits with levonorgestrel levels drawn every six months and annual physical exams including pap smears as well as bloodwork and urinalysis.